A New Life  Chapter Two
by Gaby0520
Summary: Chapter two of my fanfic, hope you like


By: Gaby XD

Rating: PG

Summary: Even your deepest secrets, you may not know

_**Flashback**_

Lennox, Optimus and Ironhide came to Gaby's house to take her and her friend to the N.E.S.T. base in Nevada.

Noella asked "So you want us to drop everything and leave?"

"Yes"

I asked "Well what about all our other friends?"

"You'll have to leave them. If it's any consolation, you may be saving the world."

"Umm I don't know…" Noella thought out loud. "We'll have to talk about this together" I said and left Noella following me closely.

Noella and I left the entryway and when upstairs to my room to talk about the problem they were facing.

Noella told me "I don't want to leave"

"Well, we might have to. These people look like they'll stop at nothing to get us to leave. And plus, we may never know who could be at the base too."

"Ya well I doubt Chris Hemsworth will be there."

"I never said him. But anyways, I think we should go."

"….Fine"

"Okay, but when we go down, keep a straight face."

"Why in the world would I do that?" she asked.

"I don't know, I see people in movies do that all the time."

I put my laptop and charger in my bag, along with my IPod; its charger, my phone and its charger so if we left, at least I would have something to do. We went back downstairs to join the Major and the two Autobots. I was thinking very hard on how to phrase my comment without giving away that we were going to leave.

I asked "What if we do leave?"

"Well, then great!" replied Lennox

"But what if we don't?"

Ironhide just entered the conversation and said "Look kid, we don't want any of your silly mind games. Tell us if you'll leave or not, got it?"

"Whoa, chillax dude." Noella replied

"We'll leave." I finally said, probably saving myself a concussion and a half from Ironhide

"Great we leave in ten minutes. That gives you girls enough time to grab some stuff."

Noella and I left upstairs again to talk and get my bag.

"Hey Noella, you have your IPod right?"

"Ya I bring it everywhere."

"Good, because I don't think we'll come back soon."

Noella and I went downstairs and the outside where we found the guys near a black GMC Topkick. I found that one of them was gone, Ironhide. _That's weird…no wait it isn't because he probably transformed from human to his alt form. _

It took us nearly ten and a half hours to get to Nevada. From there, it was not supposed to be more than a half a hour to get to the base. Both of our IPods were drained and we were both very tired because it was eleven at night. We barely stayed awake, actually I think Noella fell asleep and I was just about to. Ten minutes before we got there, I just gave up and fell asleep.

When we arrived at the base, even thought Ironhide was honking the horn like a madman, we didn't get up. You could hear him mutter a few words in a very weird language. Optimus then got out of the car, opened the door next to me and started poking me. _Looks like they're in stasis. _He commed to Ironhide. _I think we might have to carry them._ _Great… _ Ironhide commed back, his voice full of sarcasm. When Optimus and I got literally eleven feet from the Topkick, I woke up, when I saw his face, my mind wasn't recalling this guy was a friend, I followed my instincts, I gave out a high-pitched scream and accidently jerked off of his arms and fell on my back. _Owww what? _I thought. "What? What the frick? Oww!" I said. Optimus, looking like he was frozen with a ray gun, just said "Um…Sorry?" He wasn't too sure what happened, nor was I or anyone else. He helped me up and I thanked him rather quietly and then shot a death glare to my friend, who was laughing at the… incident.

We finally got in the base without anyone getting hurt anymore then they were. We met the other Autobot in their holo forms. They were all like they were in the movies, but human. Some of them were new, like Mirage. Jazz looked like your typical DJ, almost like Chris Brown. We had the delight of meeting Ratchet. Who knew anyone could be so pissed like him. With his attitude it was hard to believe he looked like Robert Downey Jr but… younger. We saw Bumblebee, Noella and I both agreed he looks like Ray William Johnson. We didn't meet all of the people, lucky. They were mostly all disappointed that we were… girls? How sexist! Or maybe because we were both thirteen? I couldn't really find the will to care because I was too tired to think clearly. We saw Mirage… sadly. He was exactly like an aristocrat. We couldn't see anyone in him. In his bipedal form, he was indigo with a gold tooth. How weird. I personally didn't want to meet anyone else, I was way too tired.

After what seemed to be an hour, but was just five minutes, we were finally shown our room. It was ok. Our room was bigger than my old one. There was a bunk bed with a metal bed frame, white sheets and a gray thermal blanket, a dresser, a walk-in closet luckily and two desks, both with lamps on them. It was kind of a boring room because it was all gray, except for the blue Autobot insignia painted on the wall. When we was left alone, we both went to sleep, too tired to do anything else.

The Next Day

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked at the clock on the dresser. _Ten AM? I've never slept in before. Well maybe because I went to sleep at literally 1 AM. _ I got up, and I opened the door for whoever was making the knocking noises on my door with Noella following me closely. I opened the door and asked "Yes?" _Ray William Johnson is at my door? What the heck? Oh wait he's Bumblebee. Duhh! _I thought. "Boss bot wants to see you," he replied, "be in his office in ten minutes." I replied "Ok" and closed the door. I went into my walk-in closet to change. _Oh Damn! _I didn't have any clothes. I waited five minutes doing absolutely nothing and then left for "Boss bot's" office. I directly assumed that "Boss bot" referred to Optimus.

_There are a million different rooms, where is this guy? _I thought to myself. _It must have been ten minutes since I left! Shoot I'll be late! _I continued to walk down the long hallway till I found Jazz. _Jazz will help me! _"Hey Jazz, where is Optimus' office?" "Umm…well I don't have anything to do right now, so why don't I escort you there?" "Cool!" I said and followed Jazz down the corridors to the office. The office lights were off, probably to scare me.

"It's about time you're here." A loud, low voice said, scaring me half to death. "Umm… sorry. I kinda got lost."

"That doesn't matter. We need to talk now."

"Okay," I said, sitting myself into one of the chairs in front of the desk next to my friend. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

The voice was laughing at my question. "No, I just need to tell you some important rules." The figure appeared to be making his way to the desk. He sat down. Thanks to the lamp that was on, I was able to make out his face. _Ohh its Optimus. _My muscles suddenly relaxed.

"Absolutely no contact with the outside world. Security reasons only." He stated. _Umm, no problem._ "We are willing to refund you on your possessions you left back at your old house." Noella and I both exchanged confused looks. We had no idea what he was talking about. "In other words, you're going shopping!" He exclaimed, "All your purchases will be on the base budget." He handed me a credit card. "Just because we're paying doesn't mean that you can buy the whole mall. Only buy the necessary. You leave in ten minutes with Ironhide." He finished. Noella and I then high-fived and yelled. "Yes!"

End Chapter Two 


End file.
